


shanim (years)

by octopodian



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Gen, Jewish Character, Judaism, im going to give the jews everything they want -adam rosner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodian/pseuds/octopodian
Summary: Firebrand is a god. He can travel through time, has gone head to head with demons and gods and Nazi assholes alike, and he’s the best shot his entire family has ever had at breaking their curse.And the worst part? Despite all of this, walking into his childhood temple for the first time in years still makes his knees quake.





	shanim (years)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staticbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticbees/gifts).



Firebrand is a god. He can travel through time, has gone head to head with demons and gods and Nazi assholes alike, and he’s the best shot his entire family has ever had at breaking their curse. And the _worst_ _part?_ Despite all of this, walking into his childhood temple for the first time in years still makes his knees quake.

 

He takes in the familiar sights: the rows of chairs, the ark, and the two other people who showed up as early as him sitting in the corner. He tries to ground himself with the cool air and the quiet, but his mind slips back to anxious thoughts.

 

His Hebrew is embarrassingly rusty: it was never  _ good _ , but it was at least passable before his ascension. He’s forgotten the words to all the songs, he doesn’t know what to do or when to do it, he doesn’t even--

 

“Hello, Noah.” He hasn’t been called that in years. He whirls around, expecting to see a collective member, expecting a fight, but just sees his old rabbi. “It’s been a while. It’s good to see you again.”

 

He blinks with all 5 of his eyes. “You recognize me?” he tries to say, but it just comes out as the gentle sound of a far-off highway in the dead of night.  _ Damn it.  _

 

She smiles, not claiming to understand, but accepting nonetheless. “Shana tova,” she says, and walks by to prepare for the service. 

 

He focuses, and manages to solidify more: he's a solid human shape now and looks more or less like Noah. His eyes are still small dots: that's his curse to bear, and he's grown kinda fond of his trademark. Switching between “static haze” and “normal human” isn't super easy, and it's not worth it when he's dimension and time hopping anyway. He takes another breath and moves to the back wall of the synagogue to watch the rest of the congregation filter in.

 

Most people don't pay a lot of attention to him, to his surprise: nor do they have any trouble recognizing him. A few stop to say Shana Tova, or to mention how much he's grown (I remember when you were this tall!), and the rest just give him a smile. 

 

The service starts, and Firebrand is happy to realize that he can keep pace for most of the songs and readings. 

 

It's the first time he's felt normal in this whole mess: surrounded by a community,  _ his _ community, one that'll always have his back, one engrained so deeply in his culture and his life that he almost forgets about it. Whether he's fighting Nazis or family curses, he’ll always be Jewish. They can't take that from him.

  
_ To a sweet one, _ he smiles to himself, taking a bite of an apple.  _ I can do this. _

**Author's Note:**

> if u cant find jewish content by g-d make it yourself. gifted to static bc their fic kippur makes me <3<3<3\. anyway stan noah


End file.
